hujan menyimpan kenangan tentang kita
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: —Takao dan Yukari sama-sama merindu, di musim hujan kali ini mereka akhirnya kembali bertemu./ Takao - Yukari./ Canon-setting.


**A/N: **Ini fic babat alas keempat saya, sudah lama pengin bikin fic Kotonoha no Niwa yang _movie_-nya sangat nyesek dan bikin pengen nangis ;_; _so_ nge-_feel_ huhuhu. Berharap nanti akan ada yang nulis di sini juga, okelah selamat menikmati :D

**Disclaimer: **Kotonoha no Niwa (Garden of Words) © Makoto Shinkai. Cover dan puisi diambil dari _official_-nya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon-_setting_. _Modified a bit_.

**Pairing:** Akizuki Takao (15) – Yukino Yukari (27)

* * *

.

**hujan menyimpan kenangan tentang kita**

_~sebab kenangan akan selamanya terpatri~_

.

* * *

Kali ini, hujan mengguyur lagi—tepat ketika Yukino Yukari bermaksud keluar apartemennya dan mulai mengajar seperti biasa. Wanita itu kemudian meraih payung beningnya dan mulai berjalan keluar, karena bagaimanapun ia pernah berjanji untuk tidak berhenti mengajar terutama kepada 'dirinya'—

—pemuda limabelas tahun yang pernah menjadi sandarannya.

Walau singkat dan sesaat, meski kalbu serasa menjerit pilu ingin selalu bersama dan menghadapi semuanya secara berani. Pada akhirnya, Yukari tetap tidak dapat melakukan itu.

Bunyi kecipak terdengar lirih saat sepatu _pantofel_-nya menapaki jalanan yang basah karena hujan, Yukari tidak peduli dengan air yang membasahi bagian luar sepatu berwarna cokelatnya. Wanita itu menunduk sejenak, lagi-lagi ia teringat akan Takao—bahkan ketika dirinya tengah menatap sepatu miliknya ini.

Dulu, pemuda yang jauh lebih muda itu pernah mengukur telapak kakinya: menerka ukurannya dan berjanji akan membuatkan sepatu yang didesain khusus untuk dirinya. Namun, Yukari tidak pernah tahu apakah Takao benar-benar telah menyelesaikan desain sepatu untuknya itu atau belum.

Kembali mendongakan kepala dan menatap rinai hujan yang terjatuh dari tiang langit melalui payung beningnya. Yukari tiba-tiba merindukan Shinjuku Gyoen National Park—tempat dulu dirinya dan Takao kerap bertemu di waktu hujan turun, saling bercerita, saling berbagi. Tentang pemuda yang memilih untuk membolos kelas pagi dan mendesain sepatu, atau tentang dirinya sendiri yang memilih tidak mengajar dan menghabiskan bir saja di gazebo taman.

Ah, Yukari merindu. Mengapa tidak ia kunjungi saja Shinkuju Gyoen National Park di akhir pekan nanti?

* * *

なるかみの, すこしとよみて,  
さしくもり,  
あめもふらぬか,  
きみをとどめむ  
[Sambaran petir nan sayu,  
di kala langit mendung,  
mungkin hujan akan turun,  
jika memang begitu, maukah kau di sini bersamaku?]

* * *

Goresan-goresan pensil ia torehkan pada selembar kertas, rasanya ada yang kurang dengan desain sepatunya kali ini—Takao menghela napas. Dari balik kaca jendela kelasnya, mata gelap pemuda itu menatap rintik hujan yang mulai merabas di luar sana.

Hujan lagi dan Takao mulai membenci itu. Ini sudah keempat hari dalam seminggu dimana hujan turun dengan berturut tanpa jeda. Membuat dirinya perlu berhujan-hujanan untuk sampai di tempat kerja sampingannya selepas sekolah nanti, membuat dirinya tidak dapat menjemur pakaian seperti hari cerah, dan membuat dirinya mengingat wanita itu—

—Yukino Yukari. Wanita yang beberapa bulan lalu bertemu dengannya di Shinjuku Gyoen National Park, wanita yang selalu tertutup bercerita masalah pribadinya dan alih-alih mendengarkannya bercerita soal mimpi menjadi pembuat sepatu profesional.

Hujan lagi dan Takao kembali memutar memorinya. Kala ia rutin datang bertemu dengan Yukari, kala ia terus menggulirkan kisah dengan wanita itu hingga akhirnya terjalin sebuah ikatan rasa sayang. Meski, awalnya Takao membenci sisi diri Yukari yang tidak mau membuka dirinya—menceritakan masalahnya. Hingga tiba hari dimana mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain, serta perlahan mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

Meski setelah itu, mereka tidak lantas dapat bersama begitu saja. Takao ingat ucapan Yukari yang berjanji padanya untuk menghadapi masalahnya dan kembali mengajar, maupun janji dirinya sendiri pada Yukari untuk menuntut ilmu dengan baik dan tetap berusaha menjadi pembuat sepatu _handmade_ profesional.

Takao kembali menggambar desain sepatu di buku sketsa A4-nya, ia ingat bahwa akhir pekan ini mendapat libur kerja sambilan. Hatinya kemudian bermonolog:

"_Kurasa aku akan mengunjungi taman Gyoen di akhir pekan nanti." _

* * *

なるかみの,すこしとよみて,  
ふらずとも,  
わはとどまらむ,  
いもしとどめば  
[Sambaran petir nan sayu,  
entah hujan akan turun maupun tidak,  
aku akan tetap di sini,  
bersamamu.]

* * *

Denyut jantung wanita itu berdegup lebih cepat ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok yang sepertinya pernah ia kenal. Yukari merasa tubuhnya kaku, bahkan sekadar untuk melangkah kaki berjalan mendekati gazebo Shinjuku Gyoen National Park yang dulu biasa ia datangi.

Yukari melihatnya, matanya tidak mungkin menipu—ia yakin. Meski semula dirinya sempat menganggap itu hanya ilusi karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Takao, namun dari gesturnya, Yukari yakin bahwa pemuda yang terlihat sedang menunduk dan menggores sesuatu dengan pensil serta sketsanya adalah—

"Takao ..."

Bergumam pelan, hingga kemudian Yukari merasa kakinya berlari mendekat dengan sendirinya.

"Takao ... akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Suara lembut dengan napas yang tersengal itu tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menoleh, matanya membulat seakan tak percaya bahwa sosok yang di hadapannya adalah benar-benar 'dirinya'—

"Yukari ..."

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah suara gemeletak pensil yang terjatuh, juga suara dekapan erat dari dua manusia yang sudah lama tak bersua. Di musim hujan tahun ini, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

* * *

**A/N:**

Setelah sempat agak kesulitan untuk kembali menulis, lahirlah ficlet ini. Hanya ingin membuat gambaran bahwa Takao dan Yukari kembali bertemu di musim hujan dan selanjutnya kisah mereka bisa berlanjut X), semoga lain kali bisa menulis di sini cerita yang lebih panjang, dan semoga pembaca terhibur :D

Review ya~


End file.
